


Go to Hell

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: A drabble inspired by the split-second preview of "The Balance" where Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman journey to Hades. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Go to Hell

GO TO HELL

By: xffan_2000

Summary: A drabble inspired by the split-second preview of "The Balance" where Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman journey to Hades.

++++++++++

Her mace crackled as it broke through the scorching air, impacting the head of yet another winged familiar. More horned beasts moved in to continue the endless torment. They growled, swiping searing claws through her feathers and into her flesh.

"You're one of us," the one with Grundy's face hissed, its forked tongue blistering her ear.

Shayera swung her mace in a fevered arc.

"Fallen angel," another laughed in John's voice, clinging to her back, pulling fistfuls of fire-red hair.

More devilish creatures grabbed her legs, her arms, her wings with scalding touches. Under their weight, Shayera descended to hell.

END


End file.
